Back Again: Prolouge
by Pure Pink
Summary: The digidestined return to the DigiWorld. (Lets just pretend that 02 never happened.)


Disclamer: I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did. All the made up characters are mine and if you want to use them you will have to ask for permission first.  
  
A.N. This is my little um,.. dimension so this doesn't take place after or during Season 02! Okay enough said! You can read the story now. :)  
  
Back Again- Prologue: Old Times  
  
Its been 9 years since the Digidestined have seen each other, and and 10 years since they have set foot back into the DigiWorld. Jyou is 22, Yamato, Taichi and Sora are 21, Mimi and Koushiro are 20 & Takeru an Hikari are 18. Shortly after returning home from the DigiWorld Mimi moved with her parents to France.  
  
Koushiro graduated ahead of his class and is in college majoring Computer Technology and Computer Programming. The expirences in the DigiWorld taught him many and is now more social, but still counts his Pinapple Laptop as his best friend, no matter what anyone says.  
  
Yamato, Taichi, Takeru and Hikari have grown close, Takeru and Hikari have been dating for 4 years and Taichi and Yamato consider themselves brothers.  
  
Sora has grown considerably since her Digidestined days. Out growing her tomboy stage and growing into a woman. Moving to Paris, France with her mom. She moved in with Mimi when she was 19 and they have become best friends since.  
  
Jyou has grown to 6ft. 4in. and become the top student in his medical classes. 'All those lectures from Dad really helped' he thinks. He has lost contact with all the others and has planned to go see them once the semester is over and he has a break.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Looking up from her book, Mimi looks at Sora.   
  
"You know what Sora?"  
  
"What Mimi?" Sora asked, putting her own book on the table in front of her.   
  
"Its been a long time since we've seen the others. I'm starting to miss them, and they've probably changed considerably since we last saw them. I mean look at us! Do we look anything like we used to?" Mimi asked pointing at herself as an example.   
  
"Your right Mimi. It has been a long time since we last saw them. What has it been? About 10 years?" She quickly stood up and went into her room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Smiling Sora motioned for Mimi to follow her. "I'm packing. I'm going back."  
  
As soon as Mimi stepped into Sora's room, a light flashed from the bed.   
  
"What was that!?" Sora asked.   
  
"How am I supposed to know? Its your room and your bed!" Mimi replied back. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." A voice echoed through the room. "Who are you and why should we believe you?" Sora demanded. "I am here to tell you that the DigiWorld is once again in chaos and that you are need as soon as possible. If you do not come, it is very likely that this new threat will will destroy it." Taken back my this information, Mimi and Sora sat down. There was silence for about 5 minutes. The silence was broken when Mimi spoke up, "Give us 2 days and then we'll go with you."   
  
"As you wish." Then there was another flash of light and it was gone.   
  
"I guess we have 2 days."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Look we don't have 2 days to spare! You just let those two stay there and take the rest. In two days you will go and collect the others do you hear me?!" A voice yelled through the dark. "Yes master. As you wish." The wind picked up and dropped, signalling that the pressence had left. "If they don't come all is lost. No, it can't die until I have defeated him."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Wow Yamato! These are really great!" Takeru said.  
  
"Yeah man these are great. Where did you get the recipe?" Taichi said as he ate his fifth plate.   
  
"It was just something I happened to make it up one rainy day when I was bored." Yamato replied while eating his own plate. Suddenely the lights went out.   
  
"You guys, I think something is wrong." Hikari said.   
  
"Naw ya think Kari?" Taichi replied a little bit annoyed at his sister for stating the obvious.A bright light began to eminate from the center of the room.   
  
"Digidestined, you are needed... NOW!!" They were all sucked into the light.   
  
"Man this is soo fun!" Takeru yelled. "Only you would say something like that Takeru!" Hikari yelled as she started to spin.  
  
"I think about to through up." Yamato simply stated. Taichi was about to reply when everything went black.  
  
****************************************************  
  
'I'm never going to get any work done with all this noise.' Koushiro picked up his coat and laptop and headed to the door.  
  
"Hey Kou! Where are you going?" Koushiro's roomate Kenji asked. 'Away from you and all that noise.'   
  
"Out." Koushiro wished he could say what he really meant but old habits die hard. Once outside Koushiro felt a strong wind pick up and he picked up his jacket.   
  
"Hey!" Running after his jacket Koushiro quickly caught up with it. Picking up his jacket, he saw a light in front of him.  
  
"What the-" He triend to back up but a force pulled him towards and into the light.   
  
"Digidestined, you are needed." Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking threw a dark corridor, Jyou kept going over what he learned in class and reading a medical book.   
  
"Always makes sure the patient is asleep before being surgery." A light begain to grow in front of him, but he didn't notice it.  
  
"The needle should not go to far in, or you could damage the spine." As soon as Jyou was 1 ft. from the light he was sucked in.   
  
"You are needed." "Ahhh! Why does this always happen to-" Then it all went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Master all of them are here except the two."   
  
"Very well Gazukumon. You may procced."   
  
"Very well master. I will not let you down as many others have." Gazukumon replied.   
  
"I hope not, or your fate will be the same as many others. Now go!"   
  
"Yes sir." The wind picked up and she left.   
  
"Almost there. Just a little father."  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
  
  
  
Okay how did you like that? Its my first atempt to write a Digimon fanfic, well any type of fanfic for that matter. So tell me what you think of this.  
  
~Mimi~ 


End file.
